Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in orienting and circulating tools or subs for earth drilling equipment and more particularly to a tool or sub for orienting a bent sub or bent motor housing used in angular drilling in relation to the surveying tool in the drill string used to control the direction of the hole being drilled.